


Haiku

by carolinecrane



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren has a dark side. Sequel to Breathless Creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku

He thinks sometimes that he might have turned evil, if it wasn't for Will. It was what everyone expected, what the whole school whispered about when they thought he couldn't hear. Or maybe they didn't care if he heard, he wasn't sure; the truth was that he'd never really cared enough to find out.

Then Will came along, and everything changed.

The truth was that at first he really hadn't liked Will. The whole dopey, 'aw, shucks' routine might have been cute to _some_ people, but Warren wasn't one of them. The whole thing was just sort of nauseating, to be honest, and he'd kind of enjoyed the look of sheer terror in Will's eyes the first time they'd fought. It was nice to put a little fear in the one guy the entire school had been talking about for years, long before he ever set foot on Sky High grounds.

It would have been even better if Warren had the chance to beat him, but between Principle Powers and that dirty trick with the fire extinguisher…except that the dirty trick was kind of the reason Warren started to respect him. Just a little, and then Will had gone and tried to bury the hatchet and reminded Warren why they were never going to be friends. Because Warren didn't have friends, for one, and if he did have friends they sure as hell wouldn't be the goody two-shoes type.

Only the seed had already been planted, and once Will's friends started following him around like a bunch of puppies, he'd more or less given up on hating the guy. It wasn't even that hard, because the dopey smile was kind of infectious and okay, technically it wasn't his fault that Warren's father had landed himself in solitary for three life terms.

So they were friends, and then they were…more, and that's something he still feels guilty about whenever he sees Layla. But she seems pretty happy for them, and anyway she's usually busy with her day job, off in the rainforest saving trees or something, and someone had to stick around and take care of Will. Which is exactly what Warren does, tracking him down on the really bad nights and letting Will fly them back to their place so he can make Will forget what he was brooding about in the first place.

Will's always freezing when they get back, because he flies them so damn high and the clouds seem to cling to him even after they're back on the ground. Warren doesn't mind, though, because that just means he gets to peel Will's clothes off and run his hands over every inch of Will's skin, heat pouring out of him and warming Will until he's shivering for a completely different reason.

He likes watching Will's skin respond to his touch, likes watching him stop being so damn strong for once and just _feeling_. Likes that Will trusts him, enough to let his eyes flutter closed and let Warren push him back onto the bed – their bed – because he's not sure anyone else would. And yeah, he's a superhero, but he's still Warren Peace, son of Barron Battle, and anyone with half a brain would sleep with one eye open if they were in Will's shoes.

Only he's watched Will sleep plenty of times, and he knows from experience that a fire could start in their bed and Will would sleep right through it if Warren wasn't there to wake him up. So he knows Will trusts him, probably more than he should, and that's the thought that keeps him up nights, watching Will sleep.

Because he might have gone bad if it wasn't for Will, just to stop everyone from wondering. Just to prove them right, just so they'd finally find something else to talk about. Only Will never talked about it, never even acknowledged what everyone else was saying, and it turns out that that's all that matters.

Not that he'd ever say that out loud; he loves Will, sure, but he's not about to go getting all sappy about it. Instead he kisses Will hard, letting strong arms wrap around them and he barely notices his feet leaving the floor again until they're landing on the bed, Will stretched out under him and staring up at him with that look of blind trust.

Warren swallows hard and leans in again, muttering about show-offs under his breath as he kisses the side of Will's neck. Grins at the breathy laugh that warms his cheek and slides his hands along pale skin, fingers digging in at just the right spots until Will's panting and thrusting up against him. And wouldn't the whole world be shocked to see the great Will Stronghold like this, breathless and helpless and begging for Warren Peace to just _do_ something, for the love of god.

And he likes making Will beg, but he likes making him scream even more, so he shifts just a little and reaches between them to wrap one hand around Will's cock. That gets him a moan and then Will's thrusting into his grip, hands on his biceps and gripping almost hard enough to hurt. He knows his own strength, though, knows just when he's edging toward too much and he hasn't forgotten to back down so far.

Granted, things were a little sketchy at first, when they were still sort of figuring out what they were doing, but Warren had always thought about that as part of the fun. He grins at the memory of bruises on his skin from fingers pressing just a little too hard, remembers the breathless, murmured apologies whenever he complained a little more than strictly necessary just to see Will blush. Remembers the time he accidentally singed Will's hair and laughs against warm skin as he lets go of Will's cock and fumbles in the nightstand for the lube.

"What?" Will asks, and Warren shakes his head as he realizes he's still laughing.

"Nothing. Just thinking about the first time you blew me."

It's funny how Will still turns the same shade of red even after all this time, but it happens every single time Warren brings it up. And he's not even sure why Will's so embarrassed by it, because Warren's the one who nearly set him on fire. But he doesn't really want to talk about that or anything else right now, so he leans in to kiss Will again as he slides two slick fingers inside him.

Pictures Will on his knees that first time, hands shaking and eyes wide like he was scared Warren was going to kill him. The truth was that Warren wanted to kiss him, wanted to shout from the rooftops that he was getting laid, regularly, and by Will Stronghold. Will fucking Stronghold, who every girl at Sky High wanted to date and probably half the guys, and he'd picked Warren. Not because he was dangerous or because he knew it would piss off his parents, but because they were friends and Will actually liked him.

He still has a hard time wrapping his mind around that some days.

Only Will's here, squirming underneath him and begging for more and when Warren finally gives in and slides inside, Will lets out this little sigh like this is what he's been waiting for all day. He pushes up into each thrust demanding more with his whole body, holding on tight but not too tight and when Warren finally comes Will's still there, holding on while he shakes and stroking those strong, strong hands of his up and down Warren's back.

And it's weird, because he always tells himself he's just taking care of Will because somebody has to, and Layla fucked off a long time ago. But Will takes care of him just as much, makes sure he's eating something besides French fries and makes sure he doesn't brood too much about what people say in the papers or at the stupid superhero meetings Will drags him to.

None of them _really_ trust him, Warren knows that. Even though he wasn't part of Royal Pain's plot to take down Superherodom, and even though he helped Will stop her before she pulled it off, they all still look at him like they're just waiting for the day he loses it and starts blasting everybody he can reach.

And maybe they'd have reason to worry, if it wasn't for Will.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Haiku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153090) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
